


Miss You

by mylarentsloveme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and larry is what it's rlly about ignore the other stuff dat ain't even real okay, endgame larry and ziam, idk about niall yet though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylarentsloveme/pseuds/mylarentsloveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction goes on a hiatus that was only supposed to last a few weeks. Louis leaves the band and his boyfriend, Harry, behind. Harry feels lonely and depressed, and definitely hates the new member replacing Louis. Meanwhile Louis is living in France, working on getting his degree and his new job at a pretty restaurant. One day, they both decide to go on a dating website because why the hell not?<br/>They say love can end, and that it never lasts. But if it’s true love, can two people find each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know or own One Direction or any other parties mentioned. This is not real, it is completely fictional.

Have you ever read something so sad that you couldn’t help but feel the stinging of tears forcing themselves out of your eyes? Something so heart-wrenchingly depressing that you almost wish for the ability to tear your heart out, if only to get rid of the unbearable pain in your chest?

  
Well that’s how Harry was feeling at that moment, his large hands reaching up to wipe away the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes; none had fallen but he was dangerously close to spilling tears.

  
No. No, he was not going to cry. No. Sniffing quietly, he scrolled to the top of the webpage. His eyes scanned the screen, searching for a way to send a message to the horrible, lovely person that had written the… fanflick? he had just finished reading. It had been a “Larry Stylinson fanfiction” and though none of it ever happened, he found himself wishing that it was truly how his life had played out, despite the unhappy ending. He used to laugh at the fanfics, because the writers were actually closer to reality than they could imagine. But right now he had been bored on the internet, and soon found himself searching the “larry” tag on that one website. Many of the fans used it; Tumblr. He always knew it existed and never thought to check it. There was a lot of support, plenty of analyses, conspiracy theories, some “Elounor” posts and those strange moving pictures.

  
There was also that fanfiction he found, which had been depressing and … sad. _I suppose life never has any happy endings_ , he wistfully thought to himself.

  
After finding the person’s askbox, he quickly typed out a message:  
 **ihy so much rn for writing something like that, the feels!**

  
Before he could press send, the sound of his bedroom door opening reached his ears. Panicking, he closed the window and looked up from his computer screen, locking eyes with the intruder.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Phone for you, honey” Harry’s mother said quietly, handing him the phone.

  
Strange. Who would be calling him through the house phone? Most people stuck to contacting him through his cell phone. Signaling to his Mum that it was alright to leave the room, he put the phone to his ear and let out an airy, “Hello?”

 

“Hey Harry!” A loud voice exclaimed on the other side of the line. Oh. It was just Niall.

 

“Hey bud… Can I ask you a question?” After hearing a grunt of acknowledgement from his blonde-haired friend, he continued.

 

“Um… Why are you calling my house when you could’ve just called my cell phone?”

 

Niall hesitated. “Eh, I’m not sure, actually. Wanted to shake things up a bit.”

 

“Okay…” Harry was still suspicious of Niall’s intention of calling. 

 

“Well, how’re ya doin’ mate?”

 

“Erm.. I’ve been better. You?”

 

“Why do’ye say that?” Niall asked, though he was sure he knew the answer. He didn’t bother to wait for Harry’s reply before continuing. “I’m doin’ well, just been out ‘n about. Was Hangin’ with Liam the other day, an’ sported a massive hangover yesterday! Me brother ‘n I were smashin’ it at the pub. Just livin’ it up, really.” Niall noticed Harry’s silence on the other end of the line, and desperate to fill it, he added, “Happy Thursday by t’way!”

 

“Oh thanks!” Harry grinned at Niall’s enthusiasm, in spite of himself. “Not sure what’s so special about Thursdays, but I’ll take it.”

 

Harry didn’t really know how he managed to carry conversations with Niall without getting confused. The Irish boy’s mind was all over the place, yet he always stayed a chill and carefree guy, which made him easy to talk to. For most people, at least. 

 

“Every day is a day fer goin’ out, and today’s just as special as t’morrow.”

 

“Wow, that’s deep Nialler. Been spending too much time with Zayn?” he joked half-heartedly, glad the subject of his well-being had temporarily been avoided.

 

“Nah, got t’at from my brother!”

 

“Ah, well tell Greg I said hello!”

 

“Will do. Now tell me why you’re not doin’ well?”

 

“Its not that I’m not doing well, it’s just-” Niall cut him off.

 

“That’s a load of bullshit and we both know it. Now tell me what’s wrong,”

 

Sighing in exasperation, Harry massaged his temples with his free hand and rose off the bed to close the bedroom door. Lowering his voice, he answered in a quiet tone.

 

“I just miss him,”

 

“Oh, mate.. I didn’t realize-“

 

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ve put off talking about it for too long now,”

 

“I’ve always been here to listen, Haz. Ya know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, Ni. I know.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Sorry. It all happened too fast for him, I suppose. Or maybe he couldn’t handle it anymore. Agh, I really don’t know for sure, Niall. I feel like I don’t even have the motivation to leave my room anymore. This break’s been going on for months now. Months! What am I supposed to do? What about the band?”

 

“You can’t keep waiting for him, at some point enough’s enough and-“

 

“No! Don’t you dare say that. I’ll wait as long as I have to. You know I can’t just give up on him. On us!” His voice slowly started raising, anger building up in his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, mate. I’ll just - I’ll go now. Take it easy, ay?”

 

The call ended and the line was dead. With a click, Harry pressed the end button and dropped the phone on the floor. Pressing his back against the wall, he crumpled to the ground, face in his hands. After months of not a single tear shed for him, Harry finally let himself go. He wept his body’s entire water supply - that’s what it felt like, at least. He cried until his loud wails turned into quiet whimpers, his throat getting sore from the overexertion. He didn’t even look up when he felt small, familiar arms wrap around his torso, a soft voice cooing him into a fitful sleep.

 

“I know, honey, I know. Just take a nap, Mummy’s right here. Everything’s going to be okay, sweetie, I promise.” Sweet nothings were whispered into his ear until he felt himself drifting off into welcoming darkness.

 

~~~~

 

It had all been a misunderstanding after misunderstanding, conflict after conflict. It had started to become too overwhelming. Harry supposed that was why he left in the first place. At first, it was supposed to be a temporary break. A break from the public, the fans, the cameras, everything. Soon, a month passed by and Harry was still waiting, as were the other boys. It was like the whole world suddenly stopped, and was still waiting to be set back in motion.

 

Everything around them continued on though, strangely enough. He moved back to his Mum’s, back into his old room. He couldn’t stand living in an empty flat, despite the three boys constantly coming over, trying to cheer him up. It only felt lonely and empty because of the absence of the one person he needed, the one person he wanted. Not only did the flat feel empty, but his heart – his entire soul – felt empty. Void of any feeling. Numb. Just waiting for him to come back into his life again.  
Unfortunately, he never showed up. After a second month of waiting passed by, he still hadn’t heard one word from him. Why did Louis - oh. Louis. This was the first time Harry managed to think of his name without feeling a painful stab of heartache in his chest. Then again, he was currently drifting somewhere between the dreamless edges of slumber and unconsciousness.  
Why? Why did everyone decide to suddenly be so perceptive? Well, they’ve always been like that, he supposed. They’d always been eerily good at catching everything. The fans, that is.

 

He had always tried to be extremely careful about how he acted and what he said at every interview, every concert, and every goddamn public outing that was recorded, which would be later carefully inspected by thousands of teenage girls everywhere. (Okay, he was shit at hiding his feelings, whatever.) Then again, the watching eyes of the very same people had also brought him to see something that he never would’ve realized. It was bittersweet, in a way. No- no, he was not going to go over how everything had gone wrong, how it went from perfect to awful within a few months. It really had started in a strange way though, if someone were to think about it.

 

When X Factor started, when his life had drastically changed, he never expected to get through to boot camp. That was when he met Louis, after all. It had been a simple encounter in the bathroom, which was all it took to create the nice little friendship he was glad to have. Louis was friendly with everyone, so it made him feel quite happy when Louis had complimented him on his singing. And maybe Harry was a little too flattered when he was asked to take a picture with him, saying, “I’m certain you’re gonna be famous one day, I’d never doubt that.” 

 

When he hadn’t made it further, when his name wasn’t called, he cried. When Louis didn’t hear his name being called, he didn’t seem all too shocked or sad about his own result, but he was definitely surprised to see Harry not go any further in the competition.

 

After the camera left Harry to cry to himself, Louis slowly approached him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. Smiling at him sympathetically, he patted his back and Harry responded with watery eyes and a wavering smile. With his bags packed, he rang his Mum and explained through hiccups and tears that ‘No, I didn’t make it.’ 

 

As he prepared to leave, he saw another contestant, Liam, crying to his left. He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy that had auditioned for a second time and wasn’t able to get a chance to fulfill his dreams. Sighing shakily, he prepared to leave the building. He honestly didn’t want to leave, he had been so close to the next step. So close to being somebody, other than the sixteen year old bakery boy from Cheshire. He didn’t want to go back to that boring town with the same old people and the same old school. 

 

Suddenly, a woman with a headset and an air of authority grabbed his wrist and told him he was needed back at the main stage. What? Were they going to tell him he was getting a second chance? What was happening? 

 

Nodding quickly, he followed her to the room full of the other rejects. Looking around him, he noticed the shy boy who hadn’t wanted to dance and the loud, cheeky Irish boy. Both didn’t look so happy though, as they wore the same expression as he did. Nervousness. Hearing his name called along with several others, he followed them onto the stage. Sitting in front of them were the same judges that had rejected them only minutes before. 

 

What was going on? He looked to his right and realized he was also with the same Liam bloke from earlier… and Louis. Louis, the cheery guy he had thought of as a friend for the brief amount of time they knew each other. There was also a group of girls he had noticed from earlier, but he never talked to them, so he didn’t know their names. They all waited anxiously to hear what the judges had to say. 

 

After Nicole’s little speech, they tentatively tuned into Simon’s words. 

 

“We’ve decided to put you both through,” he said. Wait what? Sinking to the ground in happiness and shock and just excitement, Harry realized what this could mean for him. Jumping back up, he was surprised to see an overexcited Louis jump into his arms. He walked behind - Zain, was it? -and felt legs wrap around his waist. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his new band mate; he felt elated and full of an indescribable emotion. Seeming to realize what he was doing (and what they probably looked like), Louis slid off quickly, to Harry’s disappointment, and smiled a cheeky grin at him. 

 

“Told ya’ you were goin’ somewhere, Curly.” 

 

Smiling through his tears, he prepared to say something in reply. The judges interrupted, ordering them to join the rest of the contestants that were going onto the next round. Running down the hallway, Harry screamed excitedly and felt himself colliding with the other giddy hopefuls. He knew, from that point on, that this was going to be the start of something new. And no, that wasn’t a High School Musical reference, thank you very much. 

 

The X Factor really had been an amazing experience for him. He immediately clicked with the other four boys; it was an effortless friendship among all five of them. And for that, Harry was grateful. 

 

The one boy he became close to the quickest was Louis. It seemed that he and Louis just… they were closer with each other than with the others, they were best mates, and they felt like the best of friends right from the start. It was similar to Liam and Zayn’s bond, but slightly different. Sometimes it felt like they were on the same wave lengths, able to read each other’s thoughts through a simple touch, a simple look, it was quite peculiar. He had never felt so close to someone, never felt such a strong friendship with someone so quickly. 

 

He also realized, as time went on, that he was developing feelings that were far from platonic. He often found himself staring longer than normal at Louis’ lips, thinking of how soft and kissable they looked. Or how his blue eyes looked so gorgeous and deep that he felt like he could disappear within their depths. Then he’d shake his head in confusion, wondering where on earth those thoughts were coming from. And it didn’t help that they were always extremely touchy-feely with each other, constantly playing up the “Larry Stylinson” bromance.

 

The fans picked up on it quickly, and Harry found himself surprisingly pleased. He blamed it on that one fateful night, the night he had come to an epiphany after reading a very descriptive analysis of his friendship with Louis, which even went so far to say that the two boys were in a relationship. He had come to many realizations that night. 

 

After plenty of close calls of anything-other-than-heterosexual acts, he finally decided to initiate something. He grew tired of tiptoeing over the boundaries and wanted more already, dammit. So one night, he surprised Louis with a simple white rose. That was the night they shared their first kiss. That was the night they shared their first memory as an official couple. That was the night he could claim Louis as his. Their relationship was perfect, more perfect than anyone could imagine. He figured that’s why it went to shit; nothing can be perfect for too long before it somehow gets messed up.

 

The five boys (Now known as One Direction) worked diligently throughout the X Factor season, but in the end, they didn’t win. They got third place. And Harry cried. Again. Louis consoled him, reminding him that this wouldn’t be the end, that they would find a way to make it work. Then, something even more life-changing happened. Yet again, something amazing occurred. Oddly enough, it also led Harry and Louis to their fateful downfall… in a way.

 

Simon signed One Direction to the record label; he said that he was giving them a lifeline. That this was just the beginning for the boys. So Harry was overjoyed, of course. Everyone was. Things continued being perfect, until the night he was informed of a secret. A first of many, one of Louis Tomlinson’s secrets.

 

Because of an unintended drunken call, he discovered that Louis, the boy he might be (or most definitely was) falling for, had a girlfriend back home. 

 

~~~~ 

 

“HARRY!” 

 

A voice pierced through the peaceful quiet he had been dreaming in, interrupting the reminiscent memories, and jolting him out of his deepest thoughts. Snapping his eyes open, he sprang up from his position in his Mum’s lap and looked at her sleepily.

 

“What?” he questioned groggily, rubbing his eyes with closed fists. 

 

“You were crying and mumbling in your sleep, sweets. And my legs are numb. Would you-“ 

 

Nodding his head in understanding, he stood up and stretched, his sore limbs gaining some sort of relief. His Mom looked at him with an inexplicable emotion in her eyes, resting her hand on his cheek. 

 

“Niall called. He said he was sorry and wants you to call him back as soon as you can.” 

 

“Yeah, I should probably get back to him, then. Thanks, Mum.” he replied, placing his hand delicately over hers. 

 

“Anytime, love.” she nearly whispered, fighting back tears as she looked at her son. He was so broken just a couple of hours ago, but it was much better than the emotionless boy that was obviously struggling to keep his composure. She’d desperately wanted him to give up his careless façade, and the result ended up being far worse than she had expected. 

 

He called her a few months back, explaining that the band was going on a small break for a bit. After the first month, he showed up at her doorstep, an exhausted smile on his face. She let him in with open arms, and over a cup of tea and cookies, they talked for hours. He told her everything that had happened, and she only hugged him, soothing him with kind words. 

 

When Gemma was told of the reason why Harry was back home, constantly moping about or sleeping, she was far from happy. It took everything out of Anne to convince Gemma from marching over to Louis Tomlinson’s house and ‘beating his big, sassy arse to a pulp.’ 

 

Now, here he was, crying his heart out, and the only thing Anne could do was hug him and tell him “everything will be okay.” Honestly, she had no idea if everything would be okay, but she was so helpless in this situation; what else was she supposed to say?

 

Smiling up at her son, she ruffled his hair affectionately and turned for the door, leaving his bedroom.

  
Sighing loudly, Harry walked over to his bed and plopped face-down onto it with a muffled groan. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to call Niall back. The last conversation had taken so much energy out of him and he was scared this one would end badly, as well. What time was it anyway? He glanced at the alarm clock next his bed. 12:15 AM. Shit, did he really sleep for that long? He actually slept that many hours through the day? And on his Mum’s lap?

 

A rush of guilt flooded through him as his thoughts drifted to his Mother’s kind and loving smile. God, what would he ever do without her? Would he have even made it this far without bothering… you-know-who if he didn’t have his Mum there for him?  
Or his best friends? Even though he had inadvertently stopped talking to his band mates, they were still there for him. He knew he could call any of them up if he ever needed anything, so that was always reassuring. Which brought him back to Niall.   
To call, or not to call? That is the question. He chuckled at his witty pun. Ah, he should tweet that. Or something. 

 

Well, if he called Niall back then he was risking another embarrassing breakdown.

 

But if he didn’t, then he would be pushing away his friend. Ugh, why was he making this so difficult for himself? 

 

 _I need to go back to sleep_ , he sadly thought to himself. It’s late enough anyway. Niall was probably still awake, though. Well shit. 

 

His decision was made for him when his cell phone vibrated loudly in his pocket. Bringing it out and looking at the home screen, it read ”6 New Messages.” 

 

The first one was from Liam:   
**Hey m8 how u been? Heard from Niel that u aren’t doin well**

 

The next was from Zayn:  
 **We should hang soon, miss you man aha.. :) xx**

 

There were three from Niall:  
 **Harry im srry if i went to far, i just wanted to help,please call me**  
 **we can get together sometime yeh?**  
 **like old times, get some craic goin!**

  
He laughed quietly and replied to all three of his best mates. Then he read who the last message was from. Harry let out an audible gasp and dropped his phone before he could read the message’s contents. A shattering sound filled the room when it hit the floor. Wincing, he slowly picked up the damaged iPhone and looked at the huge cracks scattered all over the now-black screen.

 

“Shit. Shitfuckwankerdamnitalltohell!” Harry yelled and threw his phone on the bed, standing and pulling at his hair.

 

“Harry?!”

 

Turning, his curls in disarray, he looked at his worried Mum with wild eyes.

 

“Yes?” he questioned, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“Are you alright, dear?” Anne asked quizzically, seeing his obvious discomfort.

 

“Yes… _No_ ” he answered truthfully after she glared for an honest answer.

 

“What’s the problem then?”

 

“He… He texted me.” Looking down, Harry pulled at a loose string in his jeans, waiting for an answer.

 

“Who? Niall?”

 

“No.. Well, yes. But not just Niall.”

 

“It wasn’t Louis, was it?” she whispered, hoping to get an answer without a negative reaction from her son.

 

“… Yes.”

 

“Oh. What did he say, then?” she prompted. Looking at her guiltily, Harry quickly glanced at the cracked phone laying on his bed.

 

“I… ehm… I didn’t quite get the chance to read it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Uhm.. Well, I dropped my phone on the floor. ‘Cause I was a bit surprised. And.. Yeah..”

 

“Understandable.. What’re you doing just sitting here then? Go on, read it!”

 

Looking at her guiltily once again, Harry continued.

 

“Erm.. Well.. You see, that’s the problem. I - um - I think I broke my phone…”

 

“Oh.” Anne sighed, and stood up to leave. “We can get a new phone tomorrow.” she said.

 

Harry simply nodded, pursing his lips. His mum could see the tears beginning to well up in his green eyes, but she could tell there was nothing she could say to make the boy feel any better. She turned and quietly left the room, letting the door click shut behind her.

 

Harry waited until she was gone. But as soon as the sound of her footsteps dwindled away, he broke down into another gust of emotion, the tears flowing once again.


	2. Memories Can Be Hard to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Direction goes on a hiatus that was only supposed to last a few weeks. Louis leaves the band and his boyfriend, Harry, behind. Harry feels lonely and depressed, and definitely hates the new member replacing Louis. Meanwhile Louis is living in France, working on getting his degree and his new job at a pretty restaurant. One day, they both decide to go on a dating website because why the hell not?  
>  _They say love can end, and that it never lasts. But if it’s true love, can two people find each other again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a flashback and it's entirely improbable but it's fanfiction for a reason so pretend it could happen okay?

" _Louis_!"

 

A loud voice broke through the calming silence in the room. Groaning, the brown-haired boy turned over in the warm sheets and slapped a hand over his eyes.

 

"Must you wake me at such an _ungodly_ hour?"

 

"Sorry, love, but pancakes are ready and it's nearly ten. So I wouldn't say it's painfully early." Jay happily laughed, standing at the half-opened door.

 

"Fine." He mumbled as he wiped the sleep out of his tired eyes. What was his Mother thinking? Waking him up at bloody nine in the morning?! Does she know who he _is_? Waking up early was not something he had done in a long time. Louis understood her good intentions, though, so he kept those thoughts to himself. He had barely left his bed these past few... months? God, time flies by when you're doing absolutely nothing.

 

Swinging his legs off the bed, he sat up and rubbed his eyes once again with closed fists. Realizing he got up far too fast, his head pounded with a massive headache and he groaned in annoyance, for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

 

"Lou bear!" A high pitched, squeaky voice came from outside his room, dragging out the vowels for ages. Standing at the door, his younger sister, Phoebe, looked at him with a huge smile and twinkling eyes.

 

"Good morning." He said quietly, smiling at her fondly. He loved his little sister deeply and she always seemed to bring him up out of any horrible mood he was in, despite the use of that annoying nickname.

 

"Mum says if you don't get off your lazy arse to eat breakfast, she'll be serving your pancakes to the hamster!" She said with a bright demeanor, smiling up at him. So much for lightening up his mood. Blinking twice, he stood up slowly and nodded, walking into the bathroom.

 

After relieving himself and washing his hands, he looked into the mirror with tired eyes. Had his face always looked so old? And were his eyes always that _grey_? How long had his hair been such a pitiful mess? God he needed to take a shower. And his beard was in desperate need of shaving. Ignoring the irony of that statement, Louis splashed water onto his face and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

 

Blinking a few times, he wordlessly left the bathroom and threw on a pair of plaid pajama pants. Entering the kitchen, he couldn't help but revel in the delicious smells wafting around him.

 

"Someone looks tired." His Mum mentioned as she set down a plate stacked with pancakes.

 

"Just a bit." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I don't see how, considering you just mope around and sleep half the day most of the time- Breakfast's waiting, girls!"

 

Grunting in false indifference, he grabbed a plate and piled on a few pancakes. The twins rushed down the stairs, squealing as one tried to beat the other to the table.

 

"Hey now, no rough housing missies!" Jay scolded, tapping each on their bottoms as they both sheepishly mumbled apologies.

 

Fizzy walked in from the living room, Lottie trailing behind her.

 

"Ooh, pancakes!" Fizzy exclaimed happily as she plopped down on the seat closest to Louis.

 

"It's your Nan's special recipe, so enjoy dearies." Jay chirped as she walked to the front door. Grabbing the car keys, she shouted down the hallway, "Make sure that none of the girls miss the bus, will you Boobear?"

 

"Of course, Mum!" He yelled back. Hearing the front door slam shut, he deadpanned on his pancakes and began cutting into them, syrup slathered on messily.

 

"So Lou..." Fizzy's voice quietly murmured next to him, while the twins happily chattered away, telling Lottie some story about rainbows and dinosaurs.

 

"Hm?" he hummed, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

 

"How're you holding up?"

 

"M'fine."

 

"No, really." Fizzy stated firmly, forcing him to look her dead in the eyes. "Are you even gonna - y'know - go back?"

 

"To London?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Um.. Well, I don't know actually. I kinda abandoned the band - no pun intended - and I don't think I'll be welcomed back with open arms or anything. Actually, I'm not sure if I want to go back to living that _famous_ lifestyle. Maybe I can just live here forever and take care of you guys and Mum? How does that sound Fizz?" he half-joked, trying to keep the conversation light hearted.

 

"You know that's not a good idea. I'd miss you if you left again, but maybe it's for the better. At least go to uni or something, Lou. You always wanted to be a drama teacher, yeah?"

 

"You're not the first to tell me that."

 

"Really? Who else?"

 

"Mum."

 

"Oh.."

 

"But she was more like, ' _Go back to One Direction or get a job_.' Basically, she wants me to move out already, as I'm not doing anything productive around here."

 

"I'm sorry Louis..."

 

"So am I."

 

"Why don't you just talk to him, then?"

 

"Who?" he asked, feigning confusion.

 

"You know who. _Harry_."

 

"I'm scared, Fizz. It's not like we left each other on really bad terms - and I'm not saying we left each other or broke up or anything - but I haven't spoken to him, and I know I said I wanted alone time. So he won't talk to me first." He thought back to the last night they had spent together, a night full of tears and messy kisses and quiet declarations of love. Louis wished he could take it back, everything he'd said, just so he could have Harry in his arms again. Seeing the disappointed look on his sister's face, he continued. "Which is why I texted him last night." He said, smiling slightly.

 

"Good, I'm tired of seeing you all lonely and depressed all the time." Lottie butted in, and Louis realized she had been listening in to most of their conversation. Phoebe and Daisy were still blissfully happy, talking about their favorite colors in between bites of food.

 

"Thanks, girls, you've been amazing. But I think your bus is coming in.. ten minutes! And you're not even halfway finished with your breakfast. Did you forget the bus comes early on Fridays?! Hurry it up!" he jokingly fretted, wringing his hands in mock-worry.

 

They giggled and returned to their slightly cold pancakes.

 

Once they had finished eating, Louis quietly watched on as the kids got themselves ready for school. They walked out the door, each saying their own proper goodbyes to their older brother.

 

He waved dismissively, standing up stiffly from the chair and trudging towards his bedroom.

 

He eagerly looked at his cellphone, expecting an answer from Harry. He had texted him last night before falling asleep; it was a simple "Hi" but it was such a packed word that he was hoping Harry would get the message. Figuratively speaking, that is.

 

Hi, it was an important thing for them. It was one of the first words spoken between them, and was so significant that Harry even got a tattoo of that word in Louis' own handwriting. In fact, Harry's arm had multiple tattoos pertaining to their relationship...

 

He felt disappointment upon seeing that he only had a few new texts - none of them being from Harry. Sighing defeatedly, he decided to answer his messages.

 

From: Eleanor

_Hey bffl how's a run for Starbucks sound? Mgmt called saying you oughta get back out in the spotlight and what better way than with me?? Xx_

 

Scoffing with disgust, he ignored the text and scrolled down. 

 

From: Liam

_hey m8 r u ready to talk to us yet? we miss u_

 

Okay, he felt bad for that one. He hadn't meant to ignore his friends, but he needed that long break. If he hadn't then who knows what would've happened to his sanity? He quickly answered with an apologetic " _Yeh, miss you too mate. Call me whenever! x_ "

 

From: Niall

_yo i think we need a talk bro..._

 

Oh. No, he wasn't ready to have another "Larry convo” with Niall. He couldn't ignore him though, so he replied with a short but sweet " _About..?_ " Setting his phone down on the nightstand, he laid back down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he thought about bright, green eyes gazing down at him and two dimples, and curly hair and....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Harry's phone still wasn't turning back on. This was bad. What had Louis texted him? What if it was something important? He couldn't just take it to the apple store himself, since his car was still at the repair shop for a routine checkup. To make matters worse, it was a Friday and that meant his Mum was out at work and Robin was visiting his friends in Manchester. Gemma would be busy shopping on her "girl's day out" so no ride from her, either. He couldn't just call any of his friends up and ask for a lift, since he'd been pretty shit at keeping up with all of his friends here. He silently cursed himself for that. What was he going to do, saunter up to the neighbors and ask for a ride to the nearest apple store?

 

Closing his eyes in annoyance, he threw himself on the couch and loudly cursed the world.

 

He couldn't just call Louis because who knew what that text contained? It could've been a heartfelt apology, a simple hello, or - God forbid - a text to end it all. To finally acknowledge their falling out. That they broke up. No, no. They were still together as far as he knew, and that was how it was, hopefully, going to stay.

 

Well, he wouldn't be able to text Louis back, or anyone, for that matter, so he may as well find something to do.

 

Logging onto twitter, there was nothing interesting going on, so Harry put his laptop on the cushion next to him, grabbed the remote, and turned on the telly. Time to watch some random reality show. As the show droned on, his mind wandered back to thoughts of Louis. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of him, ever.

 

Stupid Louis.

 

Stupid "short hiatus."

 

Stupid everything. Ugh, why did Louis have to keep everything from him all the time?! There was no reason for Louis to constantly avoid telling Harry what was going on in that strange mind of his, so why did he? It always ended badly, always ended with some sort of repercussion. He remembered the first time Louis had kept a secret from him. Hannah.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had been going steady for a few months already, and their season of X Factor was over. One Direction was signed by Simon Cowell, were already big all around the UK and things were, simply put, perfect. But then, one night after a concert for the X Factor Live Shows, the boys had all decided to have a night in by themselves. A slightly tipsy Harry and Zayn, very drunk Niall and Louis, and completely sober Liam normally meant a fun night. But this time, it ended differently. Niall was laughing obnoxiously loud at some joke Louis told, Zayn was giggling on the floor, Liam was sitting next to him with a smirk, and Harry was smiling goofily, snuggled close underneath Louis' arm. Once everyone had fallen asleep, Harry and Louis were still half-awake, the television still quietly playing and coating the room in a dim light.

 

"Hey Lou?" Harry quietly mumbled, barely loud enough for Louis to hear.

 

"Mm?" Louis rested his chin on Harry's head, and Harry nuzzled his face into his neck, breathing in a scent that could only be described as _Louis_.

 

"I love you." He whispered against Louis' skin, pressing a soft kiss in the same spot.

 

"I love you too." Louis smiled into his curly hair and Harry's eyes slowly started to droop. He suddenly had the urge to sleep and he was _so_ comfortable in this position, so he decided to do just that. As sleep was edging in, a loud and redundant ringtone filled the room. Grunting in annoyance, Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

 

"Hullo?" Louis slurred, still very drunk and also groggy from the small amount of rest he had been in. Harry stayed where he was on top of Louis until he heard an unfamiliar female voice on the other end. Sitting up a bit, he looked at Louis with curiosity in his eyes.

 

"Hannah? Uh what's up..?" Standing up off the couch, Louis scratched his head and turned around to face Harry, panic written all over his face.

 

"Who's Hannah?" Harry whisper-mouthed, eyebrows furrowing.

 

"Uhh... Yeah, yeah. Call me back later though, I'm ehm.. Busy? Okay. Okay, bye! Love you lots and lots!" he closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, smiling nervously.

 

"What was that about?" Harry asked curiously, wondering why Louis was acting so weird all of a sudden.

 

"Okay. Well, you see, haha.. it's quite a funny story actually, ehm-"

 

"Who's Hannah?" Harry asked, tilting his head. He felt his stomach lurch; if Louis was acting like this, then something bad was bound to happen. He just knew it.

 

"Well.. She's kinda like-" He mumbled something unintelligible at the end.

 

"What?" Harry asked, unable to understand what he was trying to say. Clearing his throat, Louis repeated himself.

 

"She's kinda like.. my girlfriend?"

 

Harry stared at him, unsure of what to say. After a minute of tense silence, he burst into a loud, cackling laughter, waking the other boys up in the process.

 

" _What_?!" Louis asked incredulously, staring at Harry as if he were on drugs.

 

"It's just - it's - oh god, Lou, you really had me going for a second there!" he laughed loudly for a few more seconds. When he saw how serious Louis' face looked, his laughter subsided into small giggles and his grin faltered.

 

"You - you _are_ kidding, right? That was-that was just a joke?"

 

"Tanks for wakin’ us up." Niall slurred and trudged out of the room, Liam and Zayn tiredly trailing behind him. After watching the boys leave, they turned to look back at each other.

 

"Harry-"

 

"You can't have a girlfriend, that doesn't make sense. I- I'm your boyfriend so why would you be with someone else? You-you're not cheating on me, are you? Why-"

 

"Harry. It's.. It's complicated. She is my girlfriend, technically. But not really!" He exclaimed upon seeing Harry stand up to leave.

 

"Please, baby, give me a minute to explain? I promise it's not what you think!" He yelled desperately, grasping onto Harry's hand. He stopped, back still turned to Louis. Letting go of Louis' hand, he turned around and motioned for Louis to sit on the couch. Louis complied immediately, and Harry sat next to him, distancing himself from their usual closeness.

 

Harry felt absolutely cold inside. Betrayal sunk low in his gut, burning like a sack of hot rocks in his tummy. He was so close to either screaming and running out of there before he could embarrass himself, but he was willing to hear what Louis had to say. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Louis expectantly.

 

"Okay. Thank you. You see, she was my girlfriend, almost two years ago. I loved her - well, I thought I loved her, and I was still with her during X Factor. But then you came along.." he chuckled throatily. "I-I had feelings for you from the very beginning. Yeah, maybe at first I wouldn't admit it to myself, but then... Then I thought it was possible that maybe- maybe you felt the same. And I realized I barely ever thought about Hannah anymore! Because you were always on my mind." He shyly mumbled the last part. "So I broke it off with her, the first week of X Factor, told her that I realized it wasn't the same between us anymore. And that we could still be friends. She somehow knew it was you, I will never know how. And, bless her, she offered - she offered to pretend to be my girlfriend. She knew I was already having problems with the gay rumours, so we stayed 'together.' I didn't tell any of you about her because.. because-"

 

"Because?" Harry prompted, feeling a lot less angry, but still confused.

 

"I'm ashamed, Haz. I'm - I'm a coward. I don't want people to know I'm not ... straight. And I was too afraid to tell you or the boys that."

 

"So you're ashamed of me?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly as his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

 

"No! No, honey, I could never, ever, ever be ashamed of you. I just - I don't want people to say things. And I didn't back then, before we were even together. So Hannah and I didn't officially break up, in the public eye at least. And right now she just called to ask about things. We're still friends but we barely talk nowadays..."

 

"Wow. Okay um I don't-"

 

"But please don't think- I really- I'll break up with her officially, yeah? I'm sorry I kept it from you but I just- I love you so much and, please don't-"

 

"Louis. It's okay. I- I understand. I guess. But, I would appreciate it if you broke up with her. Officially, I mean. I don't want to share you." He smiled sadly, reaching out and grabbing Louis' wrists with his hands.

 

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Harry. I don't deserve you." he turned and smiled back at him.

 

"It's fine, really. But I'm having trouble seeing straight right now, so how about we get into bed?"

 

"You're not mad?" Louis hesitated, still looking extremely guilty.

 

"No, of course I'm mad. But I'm mostly relieved that you're not using me as your gay plaything or- or whatever." Harry stood up and leaned over to pull Louis off the couch by the hand, ignoring Louis' quiet protests to his previous statement. "No, Harry you know it's never been like that between _us_..." Harry just shook his head and gently nudged the other boy towards the hallway.

 

He was shocked that Louis had been able to keep a fake, public girlfriend from him for so long, and a little disappointed that he'd been too afraid to tell him about her. But at least now he knew, and he didn't want to cause a huge fight over this. Walking towards his bedroom, he pulled Louis gently along with him. They were both slightly stumbling, sobered up from what just happened but still a bit tipsy.

 

Louis suddenly stopped him in his tracks, pulling him in for an embrace with his arms wrapped around Harry's neck. Harry melted into the hug immediately and put his own arms around Louis' waist.

 

"I love you." he mumbled into Harry's shoulder. He breathed into Louis' hair and sighed contentedly.

 

"I love you too, Boobear."

 

Pulling his head back, he looked at Harry and slapped his chest playfully, smiling goofily.

 

"You know I hate that name!"

 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

 

"Twat."

 

"Prat."

 

"I hate you."

 

"Love you, too."

 

~~~~~

 

Wincing at the bittersweet memory, Harry glanced back at his laptop. May as well tweet something. But what? Maybe a witty joke. Or song lyrics? _Oh no_. What had his life come to?! He needed a drink, ASAP. Slamming his laptop shut, he tiredly stood up and rubbed his eyes with the underside of his palms. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of red wine from Robin’s stash underneath the sink.

 

 _Time to get proper smashed, haven't done that in a while. Time to forget_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah that hannah thing doesn't make sense but let's just pretend harry never looked at magazines or anything that had to do with hannah because louis hid them or something yeah sorry omg i wrote this a while ago sO yeah


	3. You Left Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to update this on ao3!!!! It's been a long time lol

The next day, Harry woke up on his bedroom floor, empty bottle in hand, and two more sitting at the foot of his bed. He moaned groggily, feeling the events of last night hit him like a brick wall. Yep, he definitely had too much to drink.

 

He’d spent the entire day yesterday crying his eyes out, watching rom-com’s and drinking his worries away, though it didn’t seem to help much.

 

He recalled his Mum slipping into his bedroom at around seven last night, sighing with defeat. She had asked him if he wanted his broken phone shipped out yet, and he was pretty sure he had giggled, with tears still streaked down his face, and answered with ‘I just want happiness and Louis.’ That’s embarrassing.

 

Feeling nausea roll around in the pit of his stomach, he quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom. Crouching next to the toilet, his body shook violently and he emptied all contents from his stomach.

 

After what seemed like hours, Harry stood up weakly and walked to the mirror with shaky legs. _Holy shit is this what I look like now?_ The curly-haired boy looked over his face, seeing his once-green eyes as a strange, piss color. His hair was a mess, a tangled knot on one side and a flattened mop on the other. His skin was even paler than usual, from lack of venturing into the outside world.

 

He basically looked like a poor excuse for a human being. Running his hand through his hair, he closed his tired eyes and held his hand over his mouth. His chest shook with tremors as he silently cried. Struggling to stifle his cries of sorrow, he shoved part of his fist in his mouth, biting down hard onto his knuckles. How did it come to this? What happened to him? Oh, yeah. Louis left him.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

_It had been a very long day, and a considerable amount of time after their second anniversary (Harry recalled happy memories of “double celebrations”). Or was it after the Olympics? No, it was after the release of their second album. Ah, that’s when it was._

_They were back at the flat, exhausted. Louis had to walk around London with Eleanor, for publicity reasons. Harry went golfing with Niall and some other friends. They were each exhausted for their own reasons._

 

_Louis because he was forced to put up this fake image of a straight guy that loved his girlfriend. A straight guy that wasn’t a very nice person, but it was what it was._

 

 _Harry knew something bad had happened that day to set Louis off, but he never knew exactly what. It wasn’t the only thing, though. There were the “fans” that would only support them if they kept up the straight image._ _It hurt Louis the most. He had always been very sensitive about his sexuality. Yes, he was bisexual, quoting Louis’ own words._

_Harry liked to think of himself as pansexual or bisexual or gay, changing his mind every so often, but he didn’t like labels either way._

 

_He desperately wanted to come out, to come out as a couple with Louis. He wanted to be able to say “Louis Tomlinson is my boyfriend and we are in love” without repercussions. Harry wanted to be able to kiss him in public on a whim, without being called rude names and losing everything they earned. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. Louis felt the same._

_They came out to close friends and family after being together for months, and most weren’t surprised. They told management after the first interview that asked about “the Larry bromance” ended up being a bit of a train wreck._

 

_Management had been suspicious and held a meeting. After telling them they wanted to stay together, their Management team agreed, on a few conditions. It was simple, just no over-affection or something like that. Harry forgot a lot of the time, though. And Louis was always better at acting and lying, so he was the one to have the “beard” and only-sort-of deny the Larry-being-real rumors. It was pretty simple._

_Harry always felt like it was harder for Lou, so he tried his best to cheer him up with little things that he knew the fans would notice._

 

_Harry always knew that there was something he was keeping from him, something that only Louis and Simon and the people of their management knew. But he figured that as long as it was for his own good, he didn’t need to know._

_Maybe that was why it all went wrong. Maybe if Harry had forced Louis to tell him whatever he was keeping from him; maybe things wouldn’t have ended up this way._

 

_Anyway, it had been a really long day. Louis was tired of people; Harry was tired of keeping secrets from people. They were both exhausted, and so, so tired._

_He was lying lackadaisically on the couch, paying only half-attention to whatever channel the television was on. As he felt his eyelids start to droop, he heard the front door opening and slamming loudly._

_Suddenly a lot less drowsy, Harry sat up and looked at the living room doorway expectantly._ _Seconds later, as if on cue, Louis rushed in angrily, an empty cup of Starbucks in one hand and a shopping bag in the other._

_Sighing inwardly, Harry prepared himself for another bitch fit._ _“Hey, Lou.” He said happily, hoping to calm his raging boyfriend down._

 

_“We need to break up.” Taken aback, Harry furrowed his eyebrows at this statement. Well that was an unexpected plot twist._

 

_“Why? We can’t seriously be breaking up a second time.” He half-joked, hoping this was just another one of Louis’ sick pranks._

 

_“You know the other time was all on you, getting jealous over a beard. So then you just had to go and fuck a thirty-two year old, right?” He yelled, suddenly red-faced and were those tears streaming down his face?_

 

_“Oi, I thought that was the past! What’s gotten into you?” Harry stood up swiftly, wanting to comfort the beautiful boy but too afraid to approach him, he didn’t want to get kicked in the balls like last time._

 

_“It’s just… I can’t do this anymore, Harry. I can’t.” Louis was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace, full of love and care._

_He repeated the same words into Harry’s chest, tears soaking his shoulder, but Harry didn’t care because this was Louis and Louis was hurting and all he wanted to do was fix whatever had been broken._

 

 _Frantically kissing the top of his perfect head, he mumbled out small words of encouragement._ _Once Louis had calmed down, Harry led them to the couch, resting his back on its arm and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys’ waist. They fit perfectly together, and Louis laid his down on Harry’s chest, sighing loudly._

 

 _“We don’t have to break up. But I have to leave.” Louis spoke into the calm stillness of the room._ _Harry sighed._

_“Why do you have to leave? Where are you going?”_

 

_“I can’t- I can’t handle it anymore, Haz. It’s just getting more difficult and I know you don’t enjoy it when I have to talk about my girlfriend Eleanor and how much I love her.” He said the last part mockingly, rolling his eyes for added effect._

 

_“That’s why we’re in this together, babe. If you want, you can break up with her. I’ll have another fling with a married woman, yeah?” Harry suggested, wanting nothing more than to keep his perfect boyfriend here with him, where he belonged._

 

_“No. See, that’s the thing, Harry.” Louis suddenly sat up, turning to face Harry with an earnest look in his eyes. “I’m tired of pretending to be people we’re not. I just.. I just want to be happy.” His face crumpled as he broke into more sobs, clenching at Harry’s heart._

 

 _“I need some time. To think. I’ll be back, I promise. I.. I-I need this, Hazza.”_ _Somehow, his heart broke into even more pieces, and Harry wondered if it was possible to die from the amount of pain he was feeling._

 

_“O-Okay.” He spoke quietly, his voice cracking at the last syllable. “If that’s what you want, then it’s fine.”_

 

_Suddenly, Louis sat up, his tear-filled blue eyes searching Harry’s own._

_“I love you so much, Harry. You know that, right?”_ _Sighing, Harry nodded and swallowed the lump threatening to block his airways._

 

_They made love that night; slow, caring, apologetic love. Harry tried prolonging the moment, wishing they could stay this way forever, away from the outside world. Louis gripped onto Harry’s shoulders as their bodies moved at a rhythmic pace, the larger boy thrusting passionately into Louis’ body._

 

_They constantly murmured words filled with love, but once Harry realized the fluttering in his stomach was becoming too strong, he let go._

 

 _“Louis!” He gasped with another rock of his hips, releasing into Louis with one last thrust forward._ _They fell asleep in each others’ arms, but when Harry awoke the next morning, Louis was gone._

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

"You can do this. You can do this." Louis chanted quietly to himself. He was holding his phone in front of him, on the twitter login page.

 

He wasn’t scared to see what people had to say about him, of course not. He was _terrified._ After a few more minutes of self encouragement, he finally got up the nerve and signed himself in.

 

Pointedly avoiding his mentions and DM’s, Louis updated the fans (whatever fans he had left) on his current state.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I’ve been gone for so long.. just wanted to thank you all for your incredible patience, big love. xx”

 

His timeline flooded with responses, most were over enthusiastic fans, but he appreciated it nonetheless. One stood out most to him, though. After reading it over a few times, his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson my patience is running quite low..”

 

Oh. Was he being sarcastic? Or what? Harry had never replied to the text he sent two days ago, so surely he was mad at him, right? That’s what Zayn had suspected. Louis recalled his call from earlier that day with him.

 

_"So how’s Harry?"_

_"I’m not sure, seems pretty good to me. I texted him the other day and I think we might be hanging out sometime soon. Why’re you asking me though? He’s not my boyfriend.."_

_"Zayn. We haven’t talked once, not since the break started."_

_"Oh, I’m sorry about that mate, I didn’t know-"_

_"It’s fine. I texted him two days ago but.. he never replied."_

_"If it makes you feel any better he hasn’t answered me either, but all I said was ‘ya.’ Then again I texted him two days ago, as well, but he answered me and didn’t reply to you… so maybe that won’t make you feel better."_

_"Thanks for the reassurance, bud. I really appreciate it." Louis replied, with thick sarcasm in his voice._

_"You’re very welcome."_

_"No, but, all joking aside, do you think he’s mad at me or something?"_

_"Maybe, I mean he has a good reason to be. Hell, I should be mad at you! One Direction hasn’t done anything pertaining to work in months. This is the first time I’ve spoken to you in months! Are you planning on actually coming back?"_

_"Gee, thanks for sparing my feelings mate."_

_"You really gotta stop with the sarcasm, man."_

_"Oh, shut it. I’m just annoyed. You’re not the first person to tell me that exact same speech. Li stopped by yesterday, he drove all the way from Wolverhampton. And he brought Niall with him. Lets just say they weren’t here for tea and crackers. To top it off, Management hasn’t stopped calling me. I haven’t actually talked to them, and I don’t plan on it. Plus Eleanor keeps asking to go on another publicity date and I really don’t feel like it. And my Mum told me this morning that if I don’t plan on going back to One Direction then I better get myself a job. So I don’t know what I’m doing or what I plan on doing. Thank you for caring though, Zayn. I just need a friend right now." "_

_Like I said, I’m sorry mate, but you need to make up your mind. You’re lucky we’ve already just released the second album - which has two songs you were never there for, may I add - or else we’d never be able to make any kind of comeback. The fans are starting to worry, as well.. and management’s already said that if you don’t come to a decision by next week then we’ll have to continue being One Direction… without you. Please, Lou, we can’t do this without you. Come back. Harry misses you, I’m sure."_

_"If he missed me then he would’ve replied to my text."_

_"Oh, God, don’t base everything on a text! Maybe he never got it? Or his phone number changed? Just bloody call him!”_

_"But he answered your text on Thursday night and he never answered mine… now it’s Saturday and I’m sure he would’ve answered me by now. What if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?"_

_"I don’t know, Louis. Maybe he is mad at you, maybe he isn’t. The only way you’ll know is if you try calling him."_

_"I can’t do that."_

_"Suit yourself. Hey, look, I’m going to lunch with him on Tuesday so if you want I’ll ask him, yeah?"_

_"Malik, you are a saint."_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere. Or everywhere, I don’t know. Anyway I really gotta go, so keep in touch?"_

_"Can’t promise you that, but thanks again, Z"_

_"Welcome."_

 

 

Sighing in frustration, he contemplated on what to say to Harry. _Answer my text? Call me? Maybe?_

 

"Louis!"

 

Looking up from his phone, he smiled at his good friend, Stan. "Stan! How’d you get in here?!”

 

"Just let myself in. You really need to lock that door, by the way. Fans still stop by all the time, even though you never go out to see them. You’d think they would get the message!"

 

"Fans? I barely have any of those anymore." he mumbled sadly, looking down at his hands.

 

"Oi, mate, what’re you on about?"

 

"I single handedly caused this - this hiatus, the fans are bound to be mad at me."

 

"Nah, they don’t know why you decided to take a break, they’re all supportive and they don’t think anything of it. Trust me, mate."

 

"Eh."

 

"C’mon, then."

 

Louis looked up, confused expression on his face. Stan rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

 

"Did you forget?!"

 

Louis’ silence answered that question. Making a disapproving noise, Stan plopped on the couch next to Louis.

 

"It’s Saturday, the day we go out to that club by Cindy’s? Were you planning on staying in another night? Because if you were, I am not going to-"

 

"Yeah, yeah I remember. I look like shit though.."

 

"Well go take a shower, I’ll be right here waiting."

 

At that, Louis got up and walked to the bathroom in his bedroom. Picking up Louis’ abandoned phone, Stan shouted. "And shave that damn beard you’ve got comin’ in!"

 

He chuckled at his witty joke and flopped onto the couch with Louis’ phone in his hand. He glanced at the twitter feed and closed the application, opting to play Angry Birds instead.

 

Louis was so melodramatic sometimes, he needed a night out on the town, like old times. So Stan had decided to take him to a nearby club, hoping for Louis to finally get out into the world after 3 months of doing absolutely nothing. Tonight should be fun, he happily thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't smut, so sorry for that awkward paragraph lol. & I wrote this before Stan decided to act like a jerk on twitter. Hope you liked this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Boring first chapters are boring :/ oh well. Anyway, I'm transferring this over from my tumblr but let me know what you think if you've gotten this far!


End file.
